


your company is desirable yet, replaceable

by orphan_account



Series: two hearts, beating as one [1]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, im kinda bad at this, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human. He's too close and yet it feels like he's not close enough. It's an off thought that often passes through his mind when Tyrell is around. To say it's complicated would be merely brushing it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your company is desirable yet, replaceable

**Author's Note:**

> It's like the awkward change and warp in 1.09 but it never really happened whatever it's like set during the scene and there's some minor spoilers in it if u haven't seen 1.09

The problem isn't Tyrell and the fact that he's at Elliot's door, the problem is that Elliot lets him in. He always does. And he should really hate that but he doesn't. Not when Tyrell's watching him like that, eyes flickering over Elliot's mouth in such a mild and polite manner, as if he's asking Elliot to kiss them instead of taking it. Tyrell ends up taking a lot from him. But he's asking Elliot to kiss him, with his clear eyes and lips curved down into a small frown.

So Elliot does. He's sloppy about it too. Not that Tyrell seems like he cares because he lets himself be pushed back and he lets Elliot shove his tongue into his mouth and he kisses back. And it feels great. Elliot's hand closes around Tyrell's wrist and he pulls away, resting his head against the wood by Tyrell's shoulder. He sighs and pulls away.

Human. He's too close and yet it feels like he's not close enough. It's an off thought that often passes through his mind when Tyrell is around. To say it's complicated would be merely brushing it off.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, stepping back and examining Tyrell. Wool coat, lips slick with saliva. He wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and shoves it into the left coat pocket, sighing deeply.

"Company." Tyrell says after a slow passing silence. Elliot stares blankly at the door behind Tyrell, realizing they haven't moved much aside from Elliot pushing Tyrell to the door and then stepping back.

"I'm busy." His reply is short and hopefully Tyrell just leaves. He doesn't. It was worth a shot, Elliot thinks.

"I want your company." Tyrell says, as if he hadn't heard Elliot's previous words. He shrugs off his jacket, placing it on the counter.

He's wearing the light blue tie, Elliot notices. The one that makes his eyes look even more clear, like water with a dark pit in the middle, whirling ever so slowly in a toxic circle of control and masked fear. Elliot can't see much past them.

"Elliot." His voice is a murmur, nearly silent in his already barren apartment as he steps closer, finger brushing the corner of Elliot's jaw.

"Elliot..." It sounds more breathy this time, Tyrell's breath puffing out gently against Elliot's cheek like the kiss of uncertainties. Like screams of want and need in an endless cycle of torturous wait and aching touch. A cycle that finally snaps when Tyrell kisses him.

His mouth is warm and soft, clean with the taste of mint and sharp. His one hand cups around Elliot's jaw, pressing the tips of his fingers into Elliot's skin. Tyrell wraps his other arm around Elliot's neck, snaking over and tugging him closer and closer. He rests his forehead against Elliot's, eyes shut briefly as he takes a deep breath.

"Do you want my company, Elliot?" He asks quietly, opening his eyes and it's a little overwhelming for Elliot, having Tyrell this close to him and holding him like this. Elliot's mouth goes dry.

"Don't." His voice quivers. Fuck. Hesitation.

But Tyrell smiles wanly, body looming over Elliot's because he's a bit taller, a bit stronger and yet he comes to Elliot for the complete loss of control. It's infuriating.

He's being lead to the couch before he comprehends and being pushed onto it. Elliot watches Tyrell loosen his tie and then sit down, straight in Elliot's lap, long, lean legs tightening around his hips.

Elliot sucks in a strangled breath, looking away but Tyrell's finger crooks underneath his chin and forces Elliot to make eye contact. It's his weakness, looking people in the eye. Touching them. Holding them.

At this angle, in this position, with Tyrell straddling him, he's even taller, even stronger. But his weight is a comfort of a sort, like knowing there's pain but there's also pleasure. And the small amount of pleasure overrides the pain. In a sense, that's comfort. The worst part is that Tyrell knows this affect, what Elliot feels when he does such things. How Elliot's mind blanks, like a hard drive after several wipes, messy with chunks of his common sense remaining but most of it is flying out the window.

He hates that feeling.

Tyrell has slender fingers, Elliot notices as they dance across Elliot's shoulder, nails blunt and skin pale. Elliot can't see his wrist right now because they're covered by his shirt cuffs, but on most occasions Elliot can see them and he can see the blue veins through translucent skin.

Elliot nearly forgets that Tyrell hates mess when Elliot is a mess and it's funny that Tyrell is even here. Why does he travel here into the deep corners of the city to find Elliot in his crumbling apartment and peeling paint? He's here for Elliot and that should be a flattering feeling but because Elliot knows precisely why he's here, it ruins the flattery. He's wanted by someone but he can't figure out if being wanted by Tyrell Wellick is a good thing. Nothing good comes in slim fingers and three piece suits.

"I got fired." Tyrell says abruptly, catching Elliot's eye.

This also catches Elliot's attention.

"What?"

"I got laid off, that fucker Knowles stays CTO and I'm out the door." Tyrell says, running his slender fingers through his gelled hair. 

Elliot fights the urge to smile. Tyrell isn't in control right now, he doesn't know what's going to happen next. For once, he isn't making the first move in this warped, mess of a game. He doesn't have a job and he doesn't know how to fix that. Elliot can't help but find twisted irony in that. The one man in control isn't in control but is sitting with (on) Elliot, the one finally in control.

So he smiles, not the smile he wants to give but the one Tyrell wants to see. Tyrell is here for one reason and Elliot gives him exactly that. He tugs Tyrell in by grabbing him by his starched, white collar, kissing him hard. He tastes like mint, un-changing and his teeth clash against Elliot's, un-changing.

Tyrell is here for one reason and that is for Elliot to distract him.

**Author's Note:**

> Im just a whore for this ship and i have been since 1.01 and im glad there's like work in this ship bc yay !!  
> please note that this was written to capture the Mr. Robot side of Elliot now that we know he is Mr. Robot. It's not only using Elliot's inverted personality but also Mr. Robots outward personality as well


End file.
